Forbidden Feelings
by Ash868
Summary: Lily Potter is about to start her fifth year at Hogwarts. Not only is she worried about taking her OWLs but she is slowly falling for brothers best friend who broke up with her cousin. Is it worth betraying them for what seems to be just a crush?


Lily Potter stared up at the cupboards, and felt the same frustration she usually did in the mornings. At times she swore her brothers put the cereal out of reach on purpose. In fact, she was almost certain that James did. Time and time again he would tell her that it was her fault for sleeping in so late during the summers.

Deep in thought, she didn't hear anyone approach from behind her. She jumped when she heard someone say:

"Would you like me to get that for you, Little Potter?" In a lazy drawling voice.

Turning, she saw that Scorpius Malfoy, her brother Albus's best friend was standing behind her. He was smirking at her and a blush rose in her cheeks. There she was standing in a small night gown in front of a seventeen year old boy. She hadn't known he was there, if she did, she would have changed before coming down.

She had known the boy since the age of ten, having met him the summer after Albus's first year at Hogwarts. He was usually a frequent guest, but she always knew when he was coming. During those times, she would make sure that she was fully dressed before she came down. Being as it was the middle of the week, she knew her parents were at work. Her brothers always rose before she did. Albus, so he could work at the joke shop to earn money for the school year. James used to work there as well, but having finished Hogwarts the year before, he was out looking for jobs.

"Er, sure," Lily said as she moved her eyes away from Scorpius's face. "I'm just, I'll go change and I'll be back."

Quickly, she rushed out of the kitchen, and as she did, she thought she heard the older boy laughing. _Oh, where is Albus?_ She wondered as she took the stairs to steps at a time. _I am going to kill him!_ Why hadn't he warned her that his friend was coming over? Scorpius wasn't the only one of her brothers friends who came to visit, and they always told her when they were coming. They knew she felt embarrassed to be seen in her pajamas in front of people outside of the family. She wasn't sure why, but she always felt more embarrassed around the boy in the kitchen then the rest.

When she was decent, she found Scorpius sitting at the table eating cereal, and reading the Daily Prophet. He had a coffee in front of him as well. _Acting as if he lives here._ Lily thought to herself, though this wasn't unusual. Her parents had always made sure that their children's friends felt at home there. In fact, her entire family felt that way about guests.

"Where is Albus?" Lily asked as she poured herself a bowl of the cereal that Scorpius had left on the table.

"Working at the joke shop," Scorpius answered as he lowered the paper. "He'll be there all day I expect. He wants to earn a lot of money this summer so he can take his girlfriend-" and he grimaced at these words "out to Hogsmeade. I'm surprised your parents don't give you three money. They certainly have enough money."

"They want us to learn to work for our money. They don't want us to think everything should be handed to us," Lily explained after she swallowed a mouthful of cereal. "They used to give us a small allowance. Daddy decided that if we wanted to go to Hogsmeade though, we could help out in one of Uncle George's joke shops."

The two ate in silence. Lily still wasn't sure why her brothers friend was there. He hadn't been the night before. The friendship between her brother, Scorpius, and her cousin Rose was a strange one. Rose and Albus were not only cousins, but life long friends as well since they were the same age. They had been sorted into Gryffindor house and remained good friends. However, Scorpius had been sorted into Slytherin house. She knew the three of them met on the train ride to Hogwarts. So it was a surprise that they were all still good friends.

She had met a few people on the train ride to Hogwarts but they had all been sorted into other houses. While they were friendly with each other, they weren't good friends. She was in Gryffindor house and had met her best friends there. Albus and Scorpius (and perhaps even Rose) were best friends.

"So why aren't you out there earning money?' Scorpius asked as he slurped up the milk (something that annoyed her) from his bowl.

"I only work there at the end of the school year," Lily answered. "I don't need a lot of money during the school year. I have plenty that I've saved up anyways. Albus and James have always spent more money then me, and they like working there. I'm surprised James didn't decide to run one of the shops with Fred after Hogwarts. He used to say he would when he was younger. Why are you here anyway?"

She couldn't remember a time that Scorpius had come for a visit when Albus wasn't there. He always came on the weekends, and the two boys and Rose were usually inseparable. In fact, the last she had heard, Rose and Scorpius were dating. If he wasn't visiting her brother, why wasn't he with his girlfriend? Thinking of the two made her feel uneasy for some reason, and she wasn't sure why.

"Albus told me last night I could come over anytime, James let me in before he left," Scorpius answered taking a sip of the coffee. "Rose and I had a row and I need some advice. It's been nothing but trouble since we started dating, and I'm not sure how much longer were going to last, to be honest. I think we are better off as friends, which is why I need to talk to your brother. You know how close the two of them are."

Lily nodded, she certainly did. She also knew how protective of each other they were. If Scorpius broke it off with Rose, would her brother even want to be his friend anymore? Would the three of them be able to remain friends? She hoped that they wouldn't lose their friendship over it. Though she had been embarrassed to see him that morning, she did consider him to be a good acquaintance. He had always been kind to her, and often teased her the way an older brother would.

"You two got in fights when you were still friends," Lily said. "Surely whatever this was about, it can be fixed? Dad told me he thinks you two will be like my Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione. The two of them always argued when they were friends. They have been married a long time, and they still fight a lot."

Scorpius sighed and ran a hand through his silvery blond hair.

"It's not like your aunt and uncle and this isn't about any one fight," he explained and he looked down at the table. "This is... it just doesn't feel right. Honestly, Rose started to like me last year, and that's why I started to date her. She's a fun girl to be with and she is beautiful, but there is something missing there. We're better off as friends. I've felt this way for a while, but she's one of my best friends... one of my only friends. I don't want to hurt her."

Lily felt uneasy about giving him advice, and yet she felt she should. She had given him advice in the past but this was different. Although it could potentially break up their friendship, she knew it was worse for them to stay together. If Scorpius didn't want to be with her cousin anymore, then he was better off breaking it off. It would only hurt Rose in the long run if he continued to see her. She told this to Scorpius who nodded absent mindedly.

"Your family has done a lot for me over the years," Scorpius continued. "This place, and your grandparents place feels like a second home to me. They welcomed me in when no one else at Hogwarts would. All of your cousins but Rose took a while to warm up to me. It took James a good two years before he trusted me. That was only because of what happened with the Canadian's back in my second year. That is actually when they all realized I could be trusted, but I had to prove myself. "

The Malfoy family was in disgrace despite their efforts to become a powerful family again. At one time they had been a very rich and influential family. Now they were only a rich family who was looked down upon by most of the wizarding world. Their old friends wanted nothing to do with them, and they had made many enemies from before the Battle of Hogwarts. The Weasley family still disliked the majority of the Malfoys. They had only accepted Scorpius because of Albus and Rose, and over time they had realized he wasn't a bad person.

"They'll understand," Lily said, though she wasn't entirely sure of this were true.

The Weasley and Potter families were close, and if anyone hurt a member than that person usually had a group of people wanting revenge. She knew that all of her cousins had been through their own share of break ups though. So perhaps they would understand that the two just weren't meant to be.

"Don't give me false hope, Little Potter," Scorpius said and he smirked at her. "What do you say you and me race on brooms for a bit? I need something to do to keep my mind off of all of this. By the way? Did your brothers tell you what a nightmare the fifth year is?"

"I've told you not to call me Little Potter," Lily said angrily ignoring his comment about the fifth year. "And you know I'll beat you in a race. I always have."

He continued to smile at her. "Only because I've let you win."

* * *

Lily knew she shouldn't be eavesdropping, but she couldn't help it. She fished out of her pocket an extendible ear and placed one end to her ear while the other snaked under her brother's door. She could hear Albus and Scorpius talking as if they were right next to her rather then if they were in another room. If she had to, she would talk some sense into her brother if he ended the friendship.

"-been trying for the last few months mate, but it isn't working. You know Rose better than I do..."

Lily heard her brother sigh dejectedly.

"Are you sure the two of you can't make it up? If the two of just talked about it-"

"We've tried Albus. You know I would never do anything to hurt your cousin, she's my friend too. It's just going to get be worse if we stay together."

Albus cleared his throat.

"I had hopes you two would be the same as my Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron-"

"I think everyone thought we would be-"

"-but I've got to tell you, Rose came to me about the same thing this morning at the shop. I guess that-"

"Naughty little girl you are to be listening in on Al's conversations."

Lily jumped and pulled the extendible ear from hers. James was grinning down at her, he had his arms folded. His brown eyes twinkled as he shook his head at her.

"Anything interesting? Does he have his girlfriend in there?"

Lily shook her head and felt disappointed as she reeled the ear back in. She was surprised to know that Rose felt the same way about Scorpius. She had wanted to know what his reaction was to that. Still smiling, James put a hand on her back and guided her from the door to his own room, which was across from Albus's. Once they were inside, he shut the door behind him.

"So, spill the beans. Who does he have in there?" James asked.

He was dressed in dress robes and a tie. He flung his tie onto his bed, and then began to rifle through his drawers for something else to wear.

"Just Scorpius," Lily answered.

James pulled something out to wear and entered his adjoining bathroom. He shut the door, and called out:

"So why are you spying on those two? Is Albus telling him anything about her?"

"No," Lily answered as she surveyed her older brothers messy room. There wereclothes strewn over everything. Though he was too old for toys, there were many scattered on the floor as well as parchment, quills and books. "And I didn't even know Albus had a girlfriend until this morning. Who is she?"

James opened his bathroom door coming out in a pair of shorts and an old Quidditch shirt. He was brushing his brown hair that never stayed flat; messy hair he had inherited from their father.

"I'll tell you who she is as soon as you tell me why you were listening in on their conversation. If you weren't curious about her, then why would you care about what they were talking about?" James answered.

"I'm not sure if I should tell you," Lily said. "If I do, you must promise not to over react."

James grimaced and then sat down at his desk to pull on a pair of unmatching socks and his trainers.

"This is about Rose isn't it?"

Lily nodded and explained the conversation she and Scorpius had that morning. Years ago her eldest brother had resented the Slytherin boy a lot. He had made sure to be rude to him when he was their guest, and had even pulled pranks on him with their cousin Fred at Hogwarts. So she fully expected that he would be angry.

"I expected it to happen to be honest... I think the two only dated because everyone expected they would. They aren't Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione, or Victoire and Teddy. And to be honest, Rose can do a hell of a lot better then him," James said. "I hope she finds someone better. He's a Malfoy."

"I thought you got over that years ago," Lily said as she looked for an uncluttered spot to sit down. She ended up sitting at the foot of his bed, which had a Gryffindor blanket on it.

"He's an alright bloke, but not good enough to date our cousin," James answered. "That would be a pleasant wedding. The Weasley's, Potter's and the Malfoys all together?"

Lily smiled, she knew he had a point. It probably wouldn't have worked out well. In fact, there might even have been a fight. She knew that although her Uncle Ron tolerated Scorpius, he did not want anything to do with his father. She also knew that he hadn't been happy with the news of them dating, and the only reason he hadn't stepped in was because her Aunt Hermione had stopped him. He would be estactic to know that they were going to be break up. _And hopefully he doesn't hex the boy either for hurting his daughter._ Lily thought to herself.

"So how did the job hunting go?' Lily asked, wanting to change the subject.

She was worried that he would ask why she was so interested in Rose and Scorpius's love life. She couldn't answer the question herself. And although she should be feeling bad for her cousin, it was her brothers friend she felt bad for.

"Still not good," James said. "I know dad was hoping I'd go into the Auror office with him, I'm just not interested in that career. When I was younger, I used to be but not anymore."

"You got good enough NEWTs to get any job you want," Lily said.

Her brother had spent a good few weeks of the summer worrying about his results. When they had come in, he'd been relieved to see that he received all E's and O's. He had taken the classes that many jobs required a NEWT in.

"The problem is, I don't know what I want to do," James told her. "I used to want to work in the joke shop, and I used to want to be an Auror, but neither of those interest me anymore. I met up with a couple of my friends from school today. They told me they are going to take a year off and travel. I've decided I want to as well... I just have to break the news to mum and dad. Maybe in a year I'll know what I want to do in life. I'm just not sure how to tell them."

He stared down at the dressrobes he had been wearing, which now lay on the floor where he had thrown them.

"I'll be glad not to have to dress up anymore though. I don't see why I should have to wear them to job interviews," he said and sighed. "Do you think mum and dad will be disappointed?"

Lily shook her head. Her parents had always told them that they would be proud no matter what. All three of the Potter children had worried that they would be sorted into Slytherin (though James would never admit it) and both parents had reassured them it would be okay if they were.

"I don't think they'll be disappointed, but we will all miss you if you aren't at home," Lily said. "When do you go?"

"The way I see it, it won't be any different then if I were at Hogwarts. Mum and dad are used to me being gone. You and Al won't even notice that I'm not around since you'll be at Hogwarts," James said as he stood up and stretched. He glanced towards the door and then looked back at her. "I'm leaving next week though."

Lily stared at her brother, she knew her parents would be upset by that part. She let out a small sigh and wondered why everyone always went to her about their problems or secrets.

For as long as she could remember, she had just been the little sister, and one of the youngest in the family. She came from a very large family, but most of her cousins were a lot older than she was. Before she started at Hogwarts, she had two playmates. Hugo and Louis Weasley. Hugo was the same age as her, while Louie was two years younger than them.

The three of them had always stuck together at family get together's. Everyone always thought of them as the cute little ones who they didn't have to take seriously. Even when Hugo and Lily got their letters to go to Hogwarts, they were still treated as if they were little kids, and not older.

She was sorted into Gryffindor just as everyone had expected she would be. Though James and Albus had both told her that she would likely be a Slytherin, she knew that they were only joking. She had witnessed James teasing Albus about the same thing when he'd started his first year. She figured it was just tradition to do so. Her parents had both told her that they didn't care if she was sorted into Slytherin, or any other house for that matter. Her cousin Lucy had been sorted into Hufflepuff, and the family had been fine with it.

They all had quite a shock when Hugo was sorted into Ravenclaw house. He and Lucy were the first Weasley's not to be sorted in Gryffindor for generations. Lily had been disappointed because her first best friend wouldn't be with her, and though the two of them were still friends, they weren't as close as they had been as small children.

During her first year at Hogwarts, not only did she have her brothers watching out for her, but five cousins as well. If they thought she showed any signs of being tired, they all told her to go to the hospital wing. Her cousin Molly always checked to make sure that her homework was finished, and if it wasn't, she would ask for an explanation. Although from what she heard, Molly did it to everyone.

At the end of her second year, she had to pick at least two new classes for the third year. They had all tried to give her advice about which classes she should take, and which she shouldn't. She had appreciated some input, but she hadn't enjoyed when they all argued with each other about giving her bad advice. In the end, she got confused and went to her Head of House, Neville Longbottom, and old family friend for advice.

And then something strange happened the summer before she started her third year. Scorpius, who had always respected her came to her for advice about a girl he liked. He'd told her he was too embarrassed to talk to Rose and Albus who he knew would take the mickey out of him. After that, her brothers started to come to her if they needed to talk, and then her cousins. She wasn't sure how she'd gone from the little girl who wasn't capable of taking care of herself, to the one everyone went to for advice.

Now she was used to people coming to her to vent their problems, or asking her to keep their secrets for her. Even Teddy Lupin had come to her a few times to talk to her about Victoire. So as she sat there, and listened to James talk, she knew he was trying to get some advice. Usually she could find the right words, but she wasn't sure what to say to this. She knew her parents were going to be upset that he was giving such short notice about the upcoming trip.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed. The part about the Canadian's is in reference to another story I am writing from Lucy Weasley's point of view. That story doesn't have to be read though to understand this one. There might be a few references to events that happen in that story, but not many since Lily wasn't at school for that story.


End file.
